


With your love i’m a better man

by loosely



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Picinic, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosely/pseuds/loosely
Summary: В последнее время Нейлу казалось, что побыть вдвоем вдалеке от всех — лучшая идея. Поэтому взгляд Нейла излучает искреннюю радость, когда Эндрю соглашается на его приглашение.Природа, вкусная еда, фотографии и легкие поцелуи останутся с Эндрю в сердце, которое начинает жить, навсегда.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	With your love i’m a better man

**Author's Note:**

> playlist:
> 
> 5 seconds of summer — better man  
> 5 seconds of summer — teeth  
> 5 seconds of summer — babylon
> 
> fanart, which i was inspired by, is present in the work.

Эндрю закидывает дорожную сумку на заднее сидение, рядом ставит корзинку с едой. Нейл смотрит, как Миньярд выглядит недовольным, но молчит. Джостен на протяжении нескольких дней уговаривал его выехать на природу и побыть вдвоем, без друзей и тренера. Он чувствовал, как в легкой встряске нуждались оба. Им было необходимо побыть наедине друг с другом. Возможно, все уже привыкли к их частым исчезновениям, к их касаниям, пристальным взглядам через всю комнату. Нейл начинал разговор об этом каждый вечер, но каждый раз Эндрю отвечал, что они и в комнате могут насладиться друг другом. Нейл качал головой, протяжно выдыхая, и закрывал разговор.

— Ты правда так хочешь выехать на пикник? — на последнем слове Эндрю едва сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. Нейл от неожиданности распахивает глаза, отрываясь от чтения книги, которую ему дал Ники. Эндрю продолжает пристально смотреть ему в глаза, наклоняя голову чуть в бок.

— Да, — отвечает Нейл. — Это сделает меня счастливым. Я хочу попробовать, каково это — быть только вдвоем посреди леса, сидеть рядом с костром, а потом укутаться в плед и рассматривать звезды. — Нейл покачивается. — Можешь считать меня глупым романтиком, но я правда этого хочу. Хочу попробовать это с тобой.

В комнату входит Кевин, а за ним в своей шумной манере вваливается Ники. Брови Миньярда вздрагивают, и Нейл непроизвольно растягивается в улыбке.

— Тогда собирайся, — Эндрю встает с кровати и идет к двери. — Вроде как нужно закупить продукты? Напиши смс-кой, что нужно.

Нейл тянется к телефону, который лежит на тумбочке, и под пристальный взгляд Ники начинает набирает сообщение. Хэммик, виляя бедрами в стороны и держа руки за спиной, идет к кровати и останавливается у ног Нейла. Он смотрит на него, сощурив глаза, и, когда Нейл отправляет сообщение и закрывает телефон, поднимая взгляд на Ники, тот складывает губы трубочкой и присвистывает.

— А, мистер, позвольте поинтересоваться, куда вы направляетесь?

Нейл усмехается и морщит нос.

— На природу, и нет, тебя мы с собой не возьмем.

Ники открывает рот и закрывает, а потом поворачивается и смотрит на Кевина, которого этот разговор не интересует вовсе: футбол привлекает больше.

— Вопросик: как ты вообще уломал его на это? — Ники усаживается на место Нейла, пока тот начинает искать нужные вещи и собирать дорожную сумку.

Нейл оборачивается, пожимая плечами.

— Я говорил об этом неделю, — поясняет Джостен. — Не знаю на самом деле, он просто заговорил об этом.

Ники подзывает Джостена пальцем и, когда Нейл наклоняется, выдыхает ему в лицо:

— Он просто очень любит тебя и сделает все, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Эндрю приезжает через полчаса с двумя пакетами еды в одной руке и корзинкой в другой. Нейл расставляет все на кухне, приступая к готовке бутербродов и других закусок. К нему присоединяется Ники под предлогом «вместе начнем — быстрее закончим». Нейл не возражает. Он оборачивается и наблюдает, как Эндрю смотрит на дорожную сумку пристальным и задумчивым взглядом, и ему становится не по себе. В какой-то момент Нейл задумывается, что он думает только о своих чувствах, но разве это так? Нейл встряхивает головой, отдавая контейнер с зеленью Ники. Он думает, что новые ощущения нужны Эндрю в первую очередь. Он не знает, он никогда не спрашивал, бывал ли Эндрю на природе для своего же спокойствия, но, скорее всего, нет, и Нейл хочет, чтобы это произошло. Нейл хочет разделить эту маленькую жизнь вместе с ним.

Эндрю включает зажигание и дожидается, когда Нейл закроет дверь и пристегнется. Джостен позаимствовал фотоаппарат у Мэтта, пообещав, что вернет его в целости и сохранности. Эндрю только бровью ведет, когда замечаете его в руках Нейла. Он включает музыку, выкручивая ее на минимум, и город быстро остается позади. Они выезжают на трассу, двигаясь в сторону Колумбии, и Нейл не знает, куда именно они едут, предоставляя это Миньярду. Нейл делает музыку чуть громче и достает фотоаппарат из чехла. Он усаживается на сидении боком, начиная делать снимки. В кадры попадает профиль Эндрю, и Нейл считает это хорошей идеей. Он отодвигается чуть дальше к двери и делает несколько снимков с Эндрю. Миньярд переключает скорость, вжимая педаль газа в пол, и оборачивается к Нейлу.

— Теряешь хватку быть незамеченным.

— Я и не скрываюсь, — уголки губ Нейла дергаются.

Эндрю концентрируется на дороге. Нейла забавляет такое поведение: он откладывает фотоаппарат в бардачок и, складывая руки на спинке сидения, начинает рассматривать Миньярда. Волосы Эндрю взъерошены из-за ветра, который разгуливает по салону через приоткрытое окно. Он держит руль одной рукой, переключая скорость, а Нейл продолжает смотреть на его сосредоточенное лицо. Нейл наконец садится ровно и протягивает руку Миньярду.

— Я могу… — он не договаривает, ибо Эндрю _уже_ смотрит на него. Миньярду требуется время, чтобы понять, что хочет Нейл, и он кидает взгляд на протянутую руку. Нейл готов поклясться, что видит, как губы Эндрю приходят в движение, и поэтому сам старается скрыть вырывающуюся улыбку. Эндрю берет руку Нейла и кладет к себе на колено; он переплетает пальцы, и сердце Нейла начинает _жить._

Вечереет. Эндрю сворачивает на просеку, и они едут еще несколько километров вглубь. Желудок Нейла начинает издавать жалобные звуки, и Нейл смотрит во все глаза в боковое окно. Эндрю останавливает машину под большим дубом. Впереди виднеются холмы, правее — чаща. Нейл вдыхает свежий лесной воздух, и становится вдруг так легко. Будто бы все происходящее последних лет было кошмаром. Будто их отношения с Эндрю были вечностью. Миньярд выгружает вещи. Он подает дорожную сумку Нейлу и блокирует автомобиль. Нейл останавливается буквально каждый метр: он вертится вокруг себя, и его глаза светятся невероятной искренностью. Он пальцами проводит по коре деревьев, захватывает длинные стебли полевых цветов. Он дышит полной грудью и, кажется, теперь понимает, что значит быть счастливым.

Эндрю скучным взглядом окидывает небольшую поляну. Поднимая голову, он щурится от лучей заходящего солнца и медленно скользит взглядом по ним. Лучи прерываются на макушке Нейла, и Эндрю усмехается. Он садится на плед, расстеленный Нейлом, подбирает под себя ноги и наблюдает, как Джостен раскладывает еду. Нейл усаживается рядом и выразительно заглядывает в глаза Миньярду.

— Чувствуешь это? — когда Эндрю молчит долю секунды, Нейл выдыхает: — Свобода.

Нейл наклоняется к Миньярду и смотрит сначала на его приоткрытые губы. Эндрю цокает и обхватывает затылок Джостена; их лбы стукаются, а расстояние до соприкосновения носами ничтожно мало.

— Всегда да, — шепчет Нейл.

Эндрю целует его осторожно и медленно. Нейл не настаивает и приоткрывает рот, чтобы Эндрю углубил поцелуй. Миньярд кладет руку на грудь Нейла, и сердце Джостена увеличивает биение. Оно бьется громко и торопливо, будто готовится вырваться из груди и упасть в руку Эндрю.

Нейл касается подушечками пальцев щеки Эндрю и осторожно проводит по коже. На ней почти не осталось ран, только шрамы затягиваются и скоро не будут видны. Нейл держит его за подбородок, и Эндрю не отстраняется, продолжая его целовать. Теперь Нейл опирается на локоть, а другой рукой притягивает Миньярда ближе к себе. Эндрю не отстраняется. Они это уже прошли. Эндрю все еще не позволяет касаться себя полностью, но теперь, когда он позволяет проводить пальцами по лицу, все чаще взъерошивать волосы и иногда оставлять поцелуи на щеке без спроса, Эндрю чувствует, что его сердце трепещет каждый раз. И Эндрю не хочет, чтобы это закончилось однажды. Рядом с Нейлом он открывается шаг за шагом; постепенными маленькими шажками, будто ребенок, и Нейл не торопит, никогда не торопит: он чувствует себя счастливым в такие моменты. Просыпаясь утром Нейл еще может застать спящего Эндрю, и он старается запечатлеть в памяти каждую секунду умиротворенно дышащего Миньярда. Тогда его челка спадает ему на глаза, и Нейл аккуратно отодвигает ее. Иногда это служит будильником для Эндрю, и он просыпается. Эндрю смотрит Нейлу в глаза, и Нейл наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке.

Маленькая личная традиция: оставлять поцелуи на щеке тому, кто позже просыпается. Нейл иногда выигрывает.

Нейл тянется за фотоаппаратом и включает его, он переворачивает и наводит затвор камеры на их двоих.

— Ну же, Эндрю, — Нейл улыбается ярче, чем солнце, — Давай попробуем.

Эндрю скептически одаривает его взглядом.

— Тебе мало моих фотографий в раздевалке? — Эндрю выгибает бровь.

— Пожалуйста? — Нейл делает вид, что расстроен и теряет надежду, но он знает — Эндрю согласится, Эндрю уже согласен.

Они делают несколько фото, и неожиданно, когда Нейл нажимает на кнопку, Эндрю прижимается губами к щеке. Нейл выдыхает, фотоаппарат едва не выскальзывает из рук. Эндрю пожимает плечами и закидывает дольку яблока в рот.

— Захотелось.

Нейл разворачивается спиной и кладет голову на колени Эндрю.

— Мое счастье заключается в твоих поцелуях, — говорит Джостен так тихо, будто боится спугнуть Эндрю, но Миньярд спокойно накручивает прядки на пальцы и легко оттягивает их. Он массирует кожу и смотрит вдаль. Нейл смотрит на выразительно задумчивое лицо Миньярда и касается подбородка, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Моя свобода — это ты, — Эндрю наклоняется и шепчет это в губы. Нейл теряет уверенность и перестает дышать на десять, а то и больше, секунд. Эндрю возвращает его, оставляя после поцелуй на губах: мягкий и чувствительный, настолько личный для них.

*

Нейл считает звезды, облокотившись о капот машины. Он вспоминает созвездия, которые когда-то давно находил без труда, когда еще можно было дышать полной грудью и жить спокойно. Эндрю курит, стоя рядом. Он приобнимает Нейла за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, ибо Джостен отказался накидывать на себя плед.

— Смотри, это Волопас, — Нейл указывает на большое созвездие в виде неправильного четырехугольника, на одном конце которого яркая звезда. — Видишь вон ту яркую звезду? Это Арктур.

— Сколько в тебе еще скрытых талантов? — Эндрю сжимает окурок пальцами и, когда дым окончательно исчезает, откидывает его в сторону.

— Это просто интерес к другим мирам, — Нейл поворачивается к Миньярду. — Спасибо, что согласился.

Эндрю сморщивает нос, и это выглядит милым и забавным. Они обнимаются еще некоторое время, а затем садятся в машину и выезжают на трассу. Нейл прислоняется лбом к стеклу, и мурашки от легкого холодка пробегают по рукам. Тихая музыка девяностых играет в магнитоле, и это был их лучший совместный вечер. Нейл знает, что Эндрю был счастлив эти часы, проведенные вместе вдали от всех. Только они вдвоем. И Нейл не может быть более благодарным за это, чем знать, что его парень был искренне счастлив и разделил это чувство вместе с ним словами: _«Моя свобода — это ты»._


End file.
